This application claims the benefit under 35 U.S.C. §119(e) to U.S. provisional application No. 60/742,724, filed Dec. 6, 2005, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The benzimidazoles are the largest chemical family used to treat endoparasitic diseases in domestic animals. They are characterized by a broad spectrum of activity and a wide safety margin. Their high degree of efficacy and low toxicity are often sought after in agronomic practice. However, they are sparingly soluble in water and are generally administered orally as a suspension or paste or by intraruminal injection. Although oral administration of benzimidazoles in ruminants and horses is particularly effective, a suspension or paste formulation generally causes manufacturing, storage and stability problems. Further, it is often desirable to combine the benzimidazole with a macrocyclic lactone to broaden the spectrum of parasites controlled to include ectoparasites and those endoparasites which may be missed by the benzimidazole. However, the physical and chemical stability of the macrocyclic lactone may be compromised in a routine suspension or paste formulation.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an effective oral veterinary composition containing a benzimidazole and a macrocyclic lactone, which is a stable homogeneous clear solution.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for the prevention, treatment and control of endo- and ectoparasitic infection or infestation in an animal, particularly a homeothermic animal.
Other objects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth hereinbelow.